magical_girls_rolepayfandomcom-20200213-history
Act 30
Act 30 is the second episode of the second season and thirtieth overall episode of the ''Magical Girls'' roleplay series. It premiered May 6, 2017. Summary Natalie's secret is revealed to Stella, putting their friendship and the group at risk. Anya and Aelia create a monster with a hunger for energy - and Guardians. Plot Natalie sits in her bedroom, thinking about sleeping with Ty. She types out a message to Stella to lay out her feelings but when she goes to delete it, she accidentally hits send. Natalie tries to call Stella to explain but gets no response. Elsewhere, Stella is seen making out with Ty. The following day, Rowan and Kennedy transfer to Springsgrove High School. Keira and Kat welcome them. Morgan introduces her cousin Lorenzo DeVita to the girls. Kat and Lorenzo are very friendly with each other, Keira develops a crush on him and becomes very shy toward him. Lorenzo begins telling them about growing up in Puerto Rico and visiting his grandparents every summer, Natalie appears and frantically pulls Keira away to talk to her. She tells her that she accidentally told Stella she slept with Ty. Stella enters and confronts Natalie. When Natalie asks to let her explain, Stella responds with, "explain it to my hand, you slut!" and slaps Natalie, knocking her down before leaving. Natalie is distraught and runs off to be alone. The girls search for Natalie until the bell rings and they have to head to class. Natalie exits a bathroom stall and stares at herself in the mirror, Tatum enters and pokes fun at her before taking her picture with polaroid camera. Natalie tells Tatum to leave her alone, Tatum asks to be "real" with her for a moment. Natalie agrees and Tatum tells her that she made a bad decision but it didn't make her a bad person before giving her the photo and telling her to reflect on it and to destroy it when she got over her emotions. Tatum joked, telling her to get some waterproof mascara, before leaving. Natalie stared at the photo and then picked up a pair of scissors left in the bathroom and began chopping her hair off. Later, Keira, Morgan, and Lorenzo chatted, worried about Natalie and Stella. Kat, Rowan, and Kennedy joined up and asked Keira if she knew about Natalie and Ty, Keira asked Lorenzo to give them a moment and then explained that it happened after Natalie was alone after being freed from Serpens' mind control. The girls agreed that they needed to get the situation settled. Stella walked through the park and began to type out a message to Ty for him to meet her before she was attacked by the Energy Eater monster. She transformed and began fighting it. In Sanctuary, Natalie cried about her situation to Aasim and Lailalla, fearful that Stella and the other girls would hate her. Aasim tried to reassure her that everything would be ok. Natalie asked them to promise her that they'd still love her even if her friends didn't, the pair agreed and hugged it out. Just then the fountain began to overflow, signalling trouble. Aasim asked Natalie to join Stella in the fight. Natalie transformed. Natalie joined Stella and acted quickly, launching an attack at the Energy Eater. The monster ate her attack and unleashed it on Stella and launching her back into a tree. Energy Eater laughed, thanking Natalie for the energy before disappearing. Natalie quickly apologized but Stella snapped, telling her that she couldn't do anything right and to leave her alone. As the other girls arrived, Natalie teleported away. When Keira tried to speak, Stella cut her off and told her that if they'd defend Natalie's actions, she was done. Stella promised to help defeat the monster and then said she would return her crystal to Sanctuary. Stella also teleported away. Anya and Aelia reported to the great tree, informing it that they planned to steal the crystal's energies in the heightened emotional states of Natalie and Stella. The Great Tree applauded them, sending them on their way. Natalie, now alone, spotted the Energy Eater and attempted to confront him when he attacked a civilian. As she began to transform, the monster attacked and ate her. Stella, also alone, watched Ty from a rooftop location. Aasim sent her a message to regroup in Sanctuary. Once there, Aasim informed them that Natalie had confronted the Energy Eater and her lifeforce was gone - she was dead. While the girls reacted, Rowan hypothesised that the monster's stomach may be similar to a human's and she might still be alive in there. Stella promised to save Natalie if she could and told the other girls to give her a second before attacking. Stella transformed again and confronted the monster, allowing herself to be eaten. The other girls transformed and began fighting the Energy Eater. Inside it's stomach, Stella found Natalie and fought off the monster's stomach as it tried to digest her. Stella asked Natalie if she was alright before having her summon her Heart Wand, they then combined powers - blasting fire and lightning energy into it's stomach - and caused the monster to vomit them up before it was destroyed. Later in the park, Natalie explained what happened with Ty and the girls apologized to each other. Stella explained that she should've known that Ty hadn't changed and that she knew he was always a player. They hugged and Stella asked Natalie to promise that she'd tell her stuff like this in the future. The next day at school, Stella confronted Ty. He explained that it was just meaningless sex. Stella told him that she didn't care and felt like he was a liar because he promised to change and had kept this secret from her. Stella broke up with Ty, leaving. Ty, saddened by this, looked at photos of himself and Stella in his locker. Cast *Melanie Putzo as Keira Hartily *Annie Juran as Natalie Swift *Jynkx as Morgan Carrera *Lulu Malik as Stella Martin *Quinn Anton as Kat Burton *Geri Larnia as Kennedy Walsh *Amber Putzo as Rowan Walsh *Africaa Amat as Tatum Act *October Allen as Lailalla *Zvory as Anya *Peyton Lavallee as Aelia *October Amat as Ty Broadbeck *RP Tool as The Great Tree *RP Tool as Aasim Notes * First appearance of Lorenzo DeVita.